


untitled Cameron Mitchell/Hank Landry commentfic

by skaredykat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, M/M, Rare Pairing, Rule 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaredykat/pseuds/skaredykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam and Hank, in the SGC conference room, discussing the Lucian Alliance and forthcoming missions. Right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Cameron Mitchell/Hank Landry commentfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).



"You could be wearing more clothes," said Hank, looking over at Cam.

"Nah," said Cam. "I'm wearing my boots and my gun 'cause I know you like it, but if I put the rest of it back on all I'll have to do is take 'em right back off again. Besides, conference table's plenty comfortable like this."

"Well, we do have another three hours before you're scheduled to go offworld," said Hank. "I wonder if those little Alliance pills you hid from Carolyn will let me get it up again by then?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a "Rule 34" commentfic for busaikko, who said "once I say, 'But there is no Mitchell/Landry!' some will turn up..."


End file.
